Welcome to Camp Nightmare/TV episode
"Welcome to Camp Nightmare" is the fifth and sixth episode of season one of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. Part one and two premiered on November 17, 1995 on Fox during the Fox Kids block. Cast * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Billy Harlan * Chris Benson as Uncle Al * Jeffrey Akomah as Jay * Ken Mundy as Colin * Benjamin Plener as Roger * Paul Brogren as Larry * David Roemmele as Mike * Sarah Mitchell as Dawn * Greg Kramer as George * Gil Garratt as Counselor * Kerry Duff as Dori * Alex Hazisavvas as Martha * Danny Sohal as Kevin Spears * Alec Bachlow as Mr. Harlan (uncredited) * Michèle Duquet as Mrs. Harlan (uncredited) Blurb The summer camp of Billy's dreams is turning out to be a total nightmare. The food stinks. The counselors are weird. And who or what is this vicious beast everyone calls "Sabre"? Things are getting worse by the minute! So why doesn't Uncle Al, the camp director, seem worried? Does the mystery of the Forbidden Bunk have something to do with Billy's fellow campers disappearing one by one? Either way Billy has had it! He is determined to find out what is going on before it is too late. Differences from the book *During the sequence where the camp goes on a manhunt for Dawn: in the book version, the boys are given rifles. In the TV version Uncle Al gives the boys vague devices that resemble crossbows. This was most likely done due to Standards and Practices rules forbidding scenes of children handling guns on children's television shows (unless it's a show with an episode centered on the dangers of mishandling a gun). *Billy is woken up by Dawn instead of Larry. *Dawn is the only girl to hide in the woods. In the book, she brings Dori with her. *The kids are attacked by a lupine monster named Sabre, instead of wolf creatures. Sabre did not physically appear in the book at all and in the episode is revealed to be a robot created by the lab. *In the book, Roger doesn't speak until later while in the episode, he speaks for the first time near the start. *The campfire scene is extended to include Billy comforting Mike. *Tommy and Chris are absent. Instead, it is Jay and Colin who get in a canoe accident. *In the book, Dawn and Dori approach Billy while he is talking a walk to tell them about what is going on in the girl's camp. In the episode, this happens while Billy is investigating the forbidden bunk. *Jay is less of a joker, with Roger taking on the joker role. *Billy never saves Larry from drowning after he falls off the canoe. Instead of being in a canoe, Larry shoves Billy into the water after a struggle and runs away. Other media ''Goosebumps Presents Home Media Trivia * This episode was adapted into ''Goosebumps Presents book #3. * When the episode first aired, it was originally intended to have the theme that "The Cuckoo Clock of Doom" and "The Girl Who Cried Monster" had. Instead, it was replaced with the original theme, except when the word "Goosebumps" appeared through the door of the house, the word continued to move. * Benjamin Plener (Roger) played Jonathan Hall in season three's, 'The Haunted House Game". * David Roemmele (Mike) played Billy Brown in season three's, "Perfect School". * Kerry Duff, who had an uncredited appearance as a camper, played Margo in season one's "Night of the Living Dummy II". * The rubber snake that Mike was "bitten" by is seen in two close-up shots as a real Ball Python. * Goof: In the scene where Billy is wielding his weapon, there is a repeated continuity error in between shots; in one shot, the arrow in the crossbow has a suction-cup tip, but it doesn't have a rubber tip in the next shot. * Footage from this episode would later be reused in "An Old Story". * When the kids first arrive at the empty spot, Roger jokingly says they're at "Camp Nowhere". This name would later be used as the title for the 9th book in R.L. Stine's The Nightmare Room series. **This is also a reference to the 1994 film Camp Nowhere starring Christopher Lloyd. *Of the two-part episodes to air in season one, this is the only one that did not receive a VHS release in North America. Gallery Characters Billy Harlan.jpg|Billy Harlan UncleAlTV.png|Uncle Al Jay(WTCN)TV.png|Jay Colin(WTCN)TV.png|Colin Roger(WTCN)TV.png|Roger LarryTV.png|Larry Mike(WTCN)TVEpisode.png|Mike Dawn(WTCN)TV.png|Dawn GeorgeNightMoon.png|George CampNightmoonCounselorTV.png|Counselor Dori(WTCN)TVEpisode.png|Dori Martha.png|Martha Mr.HarlanTV.png|Mr. Harlan Mrs.HarlanTV.png|Mrs. Harlan Scenes File:Camp nightmare 1.jpg|The camp bus File:Camp nightmare 2 uncle al.jpg|Uncle Al File:Camp nightmare 3.jpg File:Camp nightmare 4.jpg|Graffiti on a cabin wall File:Camp nightmare 5 snake in bed.jpg|The snake File:Camp nightmare 6.jpg|George sabre.jpg|Sabre Dvbgfh26.png|Sabre (left) and Sabre being operated by George (right) Promos Goosebumps Promo- Welcome to Camp Nightmare (1995) Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 1 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes directed by Ron Oliver Category:Camps (topic) Category:Episodes adapted into Goosebumps Presents Category:Episodes